


Drawning - Ertrinken

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [7]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Folge 136 - und das versunkene Dorf (Buch), Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 91. Drawning - Ertrinken, 10. Breath Again - Wieder atmenNach den schrecklichen Momenten im Ridgelake wird Bob von Alpträumen geplagt.Eine Woche, nachdem die drei Detektive aus Ridgelake zurückgekehrt sind, entscheiden Justus und Peter ihrem Freund zu helfen, die Erlebnisse aus dem Stausee hinter sich zu lassen.
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Drawning - Ertrinken

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!Spoiler!!!** Das versunkene Dorf  
> Die drei Fragezeichen werden von Darren, der einige Woche bei seinem Onkel in einem kleinen Bergdorf verbringen muss, um Hilfe gebeten. Er hat ein seltsames Leuchten in dem See in der Nähe des Dorfes beobachtet und auch die drei Jungen aus Rocky Beach werden bei ihrer Ankunft Zeuge dieses Leuchtens. Mit der Zeit finden die Detektive heraus, dass die Dorfgemeinschaft ein düsteres Geheimnis zu wahren scheint und die Lösung dazu liegt auf dem Grund des Sees und dem darin versunkenen Dorf. Um das Geheimnis vor ihren unbekannten Wiedersachern zu lüften, begeben Peter und Bob sich auf einen Tauchgang, doch dabei beleibt Bob allein und ohne Luft am Grunde des Sees zurück.  
>  **!!!Spoiler!!!**
> 
> Diese beiden Geschichten entstanden eigentlich getrennt voneinander, aber da sie thematisch auch gut zusammengehören könnten, poste ich sie in einer Geschichte. Sowohl nach dem Hörspiel als auch nachdem ich das Buch gelesen hatte, war ich sehr unzufrieden damit, wie die Situation für Bob aufgelöst wurde, also habe ich das selbst übernommen. Nachdem ich einige Zeit bevor dieses Hörspiel raus kam selbst meine ersten Taucherfahrungen gemacht hatte, konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Bob das einfach so wegstecken würde.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
>  Bythia

Tiefe, schwarze, undurchdringliche Finsternis umgab ihn. Es war kalt und auf seinem Brustkorb lag ein seltsamer, beklemmender Druck. Aber er konnte nicht sagen, wo er war oder wie er hier her gekommen war. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wo oben oder unten war.

Panik erfasste ihn, als seine Lungen zu brennen begannen und er begriff, dass er nicht atmen konnte. Er riss den Mund auf, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Aber auch das brachte keinen Sauerstoff in seine Lungen. Stattdessen breitete sich ein ekelerregend fauliger Geschmack auf seiner Zunge aus und für einen Moment musste er gegen den Brechreiz ankämpfen.

Unvermittelt umfing ihn grelles, grünes Licht. Er erkannte die verschwommenen Umrisse von Häusern und einem Kirchturm. Ein Dorf. Unter ihm lag ein Dorf, versunken in grün erleuchtetem Wasser. Wasser, in dem er selbst schwebte. Und in dem Moment, als er das erkannte, nahm seine schmerzende Lunge endlich ihre Arbeit wieder auf und so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern.

Statt Luft drang eisig kaltes Wasser in seinen Mund und von dort direkt in seine Lunge. Es brannte schlimmer, als der Mangel an Sauerstoff zuvor. Er würde ertrinken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit es bis zur Oberfläche war. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo die Oberfläche war …

Bob fuhr hoch und und schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Er konnte das Brennen in seinen Lungen noch immer spüren, aber es war klare und saubere Luft, die er hektisch ein sog, statt kaltem, brennenden Wasser.

Es war ein Alptraum gewesen, nur ein Alptraum.

Er war nicht im Ridgelake und würde nicht dort ertrinken. Er saß in seinem Bett im Haus seiner Eltern in Rocky Beach. Bob starrte auf seine zitternden Hände und konzentrierte sich darauf, ruhig und tief zu atmen. Seit Peter ihn aus dem Stausee gerettet hatte, war keine Nacht vergangen, in der er sich in seinen Träumen nicht in dem See wieder gefunden hatte. Entweder ertrank er jämmerlich irgendwo mitten über dem Dorfplatz oder er schwamm so lange unter dem Kirchdach, bis seine Kraft ihn verließ oder ihm die faulige Luft ausging.

Bob schauderte. Die Kälte des Sees schien ihn auch hier noch immer zu finden. Das Brennen in seiner Brust und die Panik verschwanden innerhalb von Minuten, sobald er aufgewacht war, aber die Kälte schien eine Ewigkeit in seinen Gliedern zu stecken.

Bob seufzte. Er wusste, dass er sich von diesem Vorfall nicht so aus der Bahn werfen lassen sollte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Angst saß zu tief in ihm. Und er hatte in den letzten vier Tagen noch keinen Weg gefunden, sie hinter sich zu lassen.

Er hoffte, dass er nur ein wenig Zeit brauchte, um dieses Erlebnis hinter sich zu lassen.


	2. Breath Again - Wieder Atmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Woche, nachdem die drei Detektive aus Ridgelake zurückgekehrt sind, entscheiden Justus und Peter ihrem Freund zu helfen, die Erlebnisse aus dem Stausee hinter sich zu lassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob man da gut tauchen kann, wo ich die drei Jungs hingeschickt habe. Ich war leider noch nie in dieser Gegend.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Bythia

„Justus! Peter!“

Peter seufzte ergeben, als er Tante Mathilda laut nach ihm und Justus rufen hörte, gerade als sie die Zentrale betreten wollten. „Konnte sie nicht zwei Minuten später nach uns suchen kommen?“, wollte er leise wissen.

„Ihr braucht gar nicht erst in eurem Versteck zu verschwinden!“, rief Tante Mathilda ermahnend. „Wo ist Bob? Titus muss jeden Moment kommen und dann müsst ihr den Transporter abladen!“

Justus fluchte leise. „Ich hätte bei Bob in der Zentrale bleiben sollen“, stellte er fest.

„Na ein Glück bist du's nicht“, meinte Peter, als sie beide sich schicksalsergeben umdrehten und zur Einfahrt liefen, um auf Onkel Titus zu warten. „Sonst wäre ich ja ganz allein mit der ganzen Arbeit.“

„Wo ist Bob?“, wollte Tante Mathilda ein weiteres Mal wissen.

Peter und Justus sahen sich an.

„Noch nicht da“, log Justus.

Wenn sie Bob ersparten, ihnen auf dem Schrottplatz zu helfen, war er vielleicht mit seinem Fallbericht fertig, bis sie zurückkehrten. Und dann konnten sie Ridgelake und seine düstere Geschichte hinter sich lassen. Sie hatten alle drei noch immer ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn sie an Charlys Geschichte dachten.

Tante Mathilda musterte sie skeptisch, gab sich aber mit der Antwort zufrieden. Justus Tante und Onkel wussten auch nach all diesen Jahren noch immer nichts vom grünen und roten Tor, durch die sowohl Bob als auch Peter regelmäßig den Schrottplatz betraten, um in die Zentrale zu gelangen. Tante Mathilda musste also tatsächlich davon ausgehen, dass Bob noch nicht da war, schließlich hatte sie ihn nicht kommen sehen.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten bis Onkel Titus den Lastwagen in die Einfahrt lenkte, der mit alten Kommoden beladen war. Justus und Peter sahen sich verzweifelt an. Ihnen war klar, dass Tante Mathilda sie in den nächsten Tagen damit beauftragen würde, diese Kommoden wieder in Schuss zu bringen. Angefangen damit, klemmende Schubladen zu reparieren bis hin dazu, sie neu zu lackieren. Aber erst einmal wies sie die beiden Jungen an, in welcher Ecke des Platzes sie die Kommoden abstellen sollten.

„Hast du mit Bob darüber gesprochen, was im Ridgelake passiert ist?“, wollte Peter ächzend wissen, als sie mit der Arbeit begannen.

„Alles, was ich von Bob dazu zu hören bekommen habe, ist dass er vom Tauchen erst einmal die Nase voll hat“, antwortete Justus.

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Das habe ich mir gedacht“, stellte er fest. „Wir sollten nächstes Wochenende alle zusammen tauchen gehen.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Bob sich dazu überreden lassen wird.“

„Er wäre da unten fast erstickt, Justus!“, stellte Peter verzweifelt fest. „Weil ich ihn allein gelassen habe. Wenn wir zulassen, dass diese schlechte Erfahrung sich in seinem Kopf fest setzt, dann traut er sich vielleicht nie wieder zu tauchen. Wir bereiten alles vor und stellen ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen!“

Justus nickte nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber Bob wird sich trotzdem weigern.“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann seine Ausrüstung im Laufe der Woche von seinen Eltern holen und wir könne die Flaschen ausleihen, ehe wir uns mit Bob treffen. Dann fahren wir in meinem MG irgendwohin, wo wir schon oft getaucht sind und uns auskennen. Und wo es schön ist.“

„Wenn wir alle zusammen in deinem MG fahren, kann Bob uns auch nicht einfach abhauen!“, erkannte Justus lächelnd. „Was hältst von dem Riff vor dem Tuna Canyon? Ich kann Mr. Harris fragen, ob er Samstag Zeit hat uns für ein oder zwei Stunden raus zu fahren.“

Peter nickte nachdenklich. „Hört sich gut an.“

Bob starrte seine Freunde finster an. Er hatte sich auf einen netten Tag am Strand mit ihnen gefreut, wie sie es ihm versprochen hatten. Stattdessen stand er jetzt vor dem offenen Kofferraum von Peters Wagen und starrte auf die drei Taucherausrüstungen. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen auch nur daran zu denken, wieder tauchen zu gehen. Die erschreckende Erfahrung im Ridgelake war genug für den Rest des Jahres, mindestens. Das beklemmende Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, kehrte allein bei dem Gedanken an seine Taucherausrüstung zurück und der faulige Geschmack der Luft, die ihm im Kirchenschiff vom alten Ridgelade das Leben gerettet hatte, spürte er noch immer auf seiner Zunge.

„Vergesst es!“, zischte Bob wütend.

Justus und Peter hatten ihn herein gelegt. Und er hatte nicht einen Moment lang einen Verdacht gehabt. Justus hatte vorgeschlagen den Tag am Strand zu verbringen. Es war zu heiß, um sich zur Arbeit auf dem Schrottplatz verdonnern zu lassen und der einzige effektive Weg daran vorbei war, in dem sie gar nicht erst in Rocky Beach blieben. Also hatte Peter an diesem Morgen erst Bob und dann Justus mit seinem MG eingesammelt und hatte sie Richtung LA gefahren. Aber statt zum Strand waren sie zu einem Bootsanleger gefahren. Und erst als er vor dem offenen Kofferraum gestanden hatte, war Bob klar geworden, was Peter und Justus wirklich planten.

„Sei kein Spielverderber!“, rief Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Es macht immer Spaß, hier zu tauchen.“

Bob schüttelte den den Kopf. „Nein, ich komme nicht mit. Ihr beide könnt ja gern tauchen gehen. Aber ich bleibe hier. Oder besser noch, ich fahre nach Hause.“

„Warum willst du nicht mitkommen?“, fragte Justus.

Bob schnaubte. „Das weißt du ganz genau!“

„Aber das hier ist kein unbekannter Bergsee. Das hier ist ein Stück Meer, das wir sehr gut kennen“, warf Justus ein. „Außerdem werden wir uns unter Wasser ganz sicher nicht trennen. Das war ohnehin außerordentlich leichtsinnig von euch!“

Peter nickte. „Ich hätte nicht zulassen sollen, dass du allein unter bleibst, Bob!“, räumte er ein. „Ich habe in Ridgelake genauso sehr Fehler gemacht, wie du. Aber dafür werde ich jetzt nicht zulassen, dass sich diese Erinnerung bei dir fest setzt.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe nicht tauchen.“

„Du kannst Justus und mir vertrauen!“, fuhr Peter fast schon flehend fort. „Und du kannst dich eigentlich auch auf deine eigenen Fähigkeiten verlassen! Ich werde dich und deine Druckanzeige keinen Moment aus dem Augen lassen! Wir werden wieder oben sein, lange bevor dir die Luft ausgeht.“

„Komm wenigstens mit aufs Boot und fahr mit uns raus!“, verlangte Justus, ehe Bob die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu sagen. „Du kommst sowieso nicht so einfach nach Hause von hier aus. Und auf dem Boot wird es angenehmer sein, als hier im Auto zu warten. Denn Peter und ich werden auf jeden Fall tauchen gehen!“

Bob sah sich verzweifelt um, aber er wusste, dass Justus Recht hatte. Die nächste Bushaltestelle war einige Kilometer entfernt. Der Hafen, in dem sie sich befanden, wurde nur von speziellen Touristenbussen angefahren, die ganze Gruppen samt Ausrüstung her brachten, die Tauchen wollten. Privatpersonen, die her kamen, mussten ebenfalls ihre Ausrüstung mitbringen, wenn sie ein Boot mieten wollten, um zu den Tauchgründen ein gutes Stück vor der Küste herauszufahren, weil es hier keinen Laden gab, in dem man sich etwas ausleihen konnte. Im nächsten Hafen etwa sechs Kilometer von hier, gab es solch einen Laden und dort fuhr auch ein Bus. Aber bei den herrschenden Temperaturen war der Weg viel zu weit und Bob wurde klar, dass auch das von seinen Freunden geplant worden war. Sie hatten ihm effektiv jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht genommen.

„Euch vertraue ich noch mal, wenn ihr sagt, wir führen zum Stand“, murmelte Bob.

„Also bleibst du hier oder kommst du mit aufs Boot?“, fragte Justus.

Bob seufzte ergeben. „Ich komme mit.“

Peter strahlte „Sehr gut.“

Bob beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie Peter und Justus erst ihre eigene Ausrüstung zum Boot trugen und beim zweiten Mal Justus nach seiner Ausrüstung griff, während Peter zwei der drei Druckluftflaschen nahm.

„Das kannst du hier lassen, Justus!“, stellte Bob trocken fest.

Justus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja doch noch anders, wenn wir erst einmal draußen sind. Und dann wäre es schade, wenn deine Sachen noch im Auto wären.“

Bob runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Er würde es sich ganz bestimmt nicht anderes überlegen. Aber er ließ Justus und Peter ohne weitere Wiederworte auch seine Ausrüstung und die dritte Flasche zum Boot tragen. Es war ihr eigener Fehler, wenn sie ihm nicht glauben wollten.

Mr. Harris, dem das Boot gehörte, begrüßte sie freundlich und wie alte Freunde. In den letzten Jahren waren sie dutzende Male von hier aufs Meer hinausgefahren um tauchen zu gehen und meistens war es Mr. Harris gewesen, der sie hinaus fuhr. Das Boot war nicht sehr groß, besaß aber immerhin neben der Steuerkabine eine weitere Kabine mit einem Tisch, einer schmalen Bank und einer engen Kajüte. Auf Deck war deutlich mehr Platz und Bob ließ sich auf die Bank am Heck fallen.

„Hier zu tauchen hat dir bisher immer Spaß gemacht!“, stellte Peter fest, als Mr. Harris das Boot vom Steg weg und ins offene Meer hinaus steuerte.

„Kannst du nicht einfach Ruhe geben?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will nicht Schuld daran sein, wenn du nie wieder tauchen gehst! Ich hätte dich wirklich nicht allein lassen dürfen. Es war so schon riskant genug, dass wir im Ridgelade tauchen gegangen sind. Wenn du so lange darüber brütest, wirst du nur immer noch mehr Angst bekommen.“

„Hättet ihr mich nicht einfach fragen können, ob ich tauchen will?“, fragte Bob schlecht gelaunt.

„Haben wir doch“, erwiderte Justus. „Und du hast sehr deutlich gemacht, dass du freiwillig nicht mitkommen würdest.“

Bob starrte in das dunkle, blaue Wasser. Er wusste, wie es hier unter der Oberfläche aussah. Sie waren so oft hier gewesen, seit sie alle ihre Tauchscheine hatten, dass er sich hier unter Wasser fast genauso gut auskannte, wie in Rocky Beach. Und Peter hatte Recht, es war immer toll hier zu tauchen.

„Gib dir einen Ruck“, bat Justus leise.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht wieder tauchen, wollte sich nicht wieder dem Gefühl aussetzen, nicht mehr atmen zu können und jeden Moment ersticken zu müssen. Und trotzdem wusste er, wenn er sich seinen Freunden nicht anschloss, dann würde er es spätestens dann bereuen, wenn sie zurück waren und von den Eindrücken der halben oder dreiviertel Stunde unter Wasser schwärmten. Und im Grunde wusste er auch, dass sie Recht hatte.

Je länger er über der Angst brütete, die Ridgelake in ihm hinterlassen hatte, desto größer und unüberwindbarer würde sie werden. Je eher er wieder tauchen ging und sich daran erinnerte, wie einzigartig atemberaubend und fantastisch es sein konnte, desto einfach würde er diese Angst überwinden können.

Justus seufzte. „Also gut, wir können dich nicht zwingen.“ Er sah zu Peter. „Aber wir könnten uns schon mal umziehen. Es ist nicht mehr weit.“

Bob versuchte seinen Blick auf die Küstenlinie zu richten, aber er sah doch immer wieder zu seinen Freunden. Und er musste grinsen, als Justus laut über den Hackbraten seiner Tante fluchte, den es im Hause Jonas am Abend zuvor gegeben hatte, weil er große Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich in seinen Taucheranzug zu zwängen.

„Ja, ja, lacht ihr nur!“, grummelte Justus, als Peter ihm feixend half, den Reißverschluss am Rücken zu zuziehen.

„Der Hackbraten von gestern ist da weniger dran Schuld“, stellte Peter fest. „Eher der zweite Eisbecher, den du dir letzte Woche gegönnte hast. Und immer wieder das dritte Stück Kirschkuchen, das du dir gegönnst, wenn Tante Mathilda backt.“

„Hast du ein zusätzliches Gewicht für deinen Gürtel mit?“, wollte Bob grinsend wissen.

Justus sah ihn finster an. „Ich stand auf der Waage. Die Gewichte, die ich habe, reichen aus!“

„Na, wenn du meinst“, sagte Peter, der angestrengt versuchte sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

In Bob erwachte schließlich doch die Sehnsucht nach dem Tauchen, als er beobachtete wie auch Peter seinen Reißverschluss zu zog und begann die Druckluftflaschen zu überprüfen. Er war schon immer gern tauchen gegangen und er würde seine Freunde im Grunde gern begleiten. Wenn nur diese schreckliche Angst nicht wäre, die ihm in den letzten Nächten den Schlaf geraubt hatte und die er beim besten Willen nicht abzuschütteln vermochte.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, drehte Peter sich zu ihm umd und sah ihn forschend an. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Bob?“

Bob biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und starrte unschlüssig auf seine Ausrüstung. „Just und ich werden dich nicht aus den Augen lassen!“, versprach Peter ein weiteres Mal. „Wir passen auf dich auf!“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte tief. „Lass gut sein, Pete. Wenn Bob nicht mitkommen will, dann können wir ihn nicht dazu zwingen.“

Aber noch bevor er ganz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, sprang Bob kurzentschlossen auf. „Also gut, ich komme mit!“, stellte er fest, obwohl er sich alles andere als sicher war. Er spürte einen harten Knoten im Magen, aber der würde hoffentlich verschwinden, wenn er erst einmal im Wasser war.

Bob sah das zufriedene Grinsen auf Justus Gesicht, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Während er sich eilig umzog, befestigten Justus und Peter die Flaschen an ihren Westen und sortierten Tauchermasken, Flaschen und Bleigürtel. Sie waren gerade mit allen Vorbereitungen fertig, als das Boot langsamer wurde und Mr. Harris schließlich aus der Steuerkabine kam.

„Ist nicht so viel los heute“, stellte er lächelnd fest. „Wir sind jetzt direkt über der Spitze des Riffs, genau da, wo ihr hin wolltet.

„Danke, Mr. Harris“, erwiderte Peter strahlend.

„Keine Ursache. Viel Spaß, Jungs! Wir sehen uns ein einer dreiviertel Stunde!“

Bob beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er sich den Bleigurt anlegte. War das hier wirklich so eine gute Idee? Aber er verdrängte diese Zweifel, zog sich erst die Flossen an und dann die Weste mit der Druckluftflasche. Peter war bereits fertig und grinste ihn glücklich an, als er ihm die Tauchermakse überreichte.

Nur wenige Momente später ließen sie alle drei sich vom Boot in das dunkle Wasser fallen.

Augenblicklich umgab Bob die wohlbekannte, fast vollkommene Stille des Wassers. Aber wo diese Stille bisher immer etwas beruhigendes auf ihn ausgestrahlt hatte, war es jetzt, als würde sich mit ihr eine schwere Kette fest um seine Brust legte. Er riss die Augen auf, als er versuchte einzuatmen und nichts geschah. Vor seinem inneren Augen verschwand das Sonnenlicht, das sich weniger als einen Meter über ihm an der Wasseroberfläche brach, und es ließ ihn in dem dunklen, engen Raum unter einem alten Kirchendach zurück.

Bob zuckte zusammen, als er Hände an seinen Schultern spürte und dann schob sich Peters Gesicht, halb verdeckt durch Maske und Mundstück, in sein Gesichtsfeld. Noch bevor er die Sorge in den Augen seines Freundes ganz registrierte, begann er ganz automatisch Luft in regelmäßigen, ruhigen Zügen einzusaugen und aus zustoßen. Und sie schmeckte nicht faulig und abgestanden, wie er es fest erwartet hatte.

Peter ließ seine rechte Schulter los und formte aus Daumen und Zeigefinger einen Kreis, während er die anderen Finger gerade ausstreckte.

Bob spiegelte die Geste. Es war alles in Ordnung. Er hatte seine anfängliche Panik überwunden und auch der harte Knoten in seinem Magen hatte sich aufgelöst. Irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein nagte die Frage, ob er tatsächlich noch genug Luft hatte, aber ein kurzer Blick auf die Druckanzeige seiner Flasche ließ diese leisen Zweifel zumindest für eine Weile verschwinden.

Peter ließ ihn los und deutete mit dem Daumen nach unten. Bob wiederholte die Geste für 'OK' und Justus tat das selbe, als sie zu ihm sahen. Sie ließen sich langsam nach unten sinken, bis sie knapp über dem Riff im Wasser schwebten und in eine vollkommen andere Welt eintauchten.

Peter tauchte voraus und Bob und Justus hielten sich nebeneinander etwa zwei Meter hinter ihm. Alle paar Minuten drehte Peter sich zu ihnen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Bob sah häufiger als gewöhnlich auf die Druckanzeige seiner Luftflasche und auf seine Taucheruhr, die ihm ihre Tiefe und die Zeit, die sie bereits unterwegs waren, anzeigte. Und trotzdem gelang es Bob, sich auf die Korallen, die Seeigel und die kleinen Fischschwärme unter und neben ihm zu konzentrieren. Hin und wieder drehte er sich, um einen Blick nach oben zu werfen, wo die Sonne sich glitzernd an der Wasseroberfläche brach, ein Anblick, der immer wieder atemberaubend war.

Peter führte sie in einer kleinen Runde über das Riff und als sie sich daran machten, der Oberfläche entgegen zu streben, war in ihrer aller Flaschen noch mehr als genug Luft für einige weitere Minuten nach dem Sicherheitsstopp. Bob war von einem Gefühl tiefer Ruhe und Euphorie erfüllt, als ihre Köpfe die Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen und sie die wenigen Meter zu Mr. Harris Boot schwammen.

Dieser Zustand war so weit von dem entfernt, was er im Ridgelake empfunden hatte, wie es nur sein konnte.

„Danke“, keuchte Bob glücklich und freudestrahlend, als er sich als letzter die Leiter zum Boot hinauf hievte. Seine Freunde hatten Recht gehabt. Dieser Tauchgang hatte ihm das Vertrauen in sich und seine Fähigkeiten aber auch in das Tauchen selbst zurück gegeben.

Die Antwort von Peter und Justus bestand aus je einem breiten Grinsen. Und Bob spürte das erste Mal seit Ridgelake nicht den fauligen Geschmack der abgestandenen Luft aus dem Kirchendach auf der Zunge.

Er atmete tief durch und genoss den salzigen Geschmack des Meere.


End file.
